


Bufudyne

by nimini_ninoni



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, M/M, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimini_ninoni/pseuds/nimini_ninoni
Summary: Akira finally gets an AC in the middle of summer and it's both the best and worst decision he's ever made.





	Bufudyne

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is literally nothing but self indulgence I apologize

It was no secret that Yusuke really liked the cold. Naturally so, considering that his main skills were ice based. So, it was unfortunate when Akira’s attic didn’t have an air conditioner installed. They were right in the middle of summer as well! 

 

“This is even worse than being at Sens-- Madarame’s shack” he said, fanning himself. He still couldn’t totally get rid of that little habit of his, but Akira didn’t mind. He had managed to catch himself more often than not, and that was progress in itself. 

 

“Why don’t you ever just buy an air conditioner?” 

 

Akira shrugged. “Don’t need it” he said, simply. Yusuke sighed in dismay. He truly enjoyed the company of his friend ...But this heat wave was too much! 

 

“Would you mind if I took my clothes off?” 

 

“Eh?” Akira asked. His mind ran around in circles at the thought of seeing Yusuke nude. Those toned pecs and abs, sweat glistening on pale skin… 

 

“Yes I’d mind” he said, calmly, but blush crept up his cheeks at an alarming rate. Yusuke sighed once more, sitting back down. Akira on the other hand, couldn’t get that image out of his mind…

 

* * *

It wasn’t long before his imagination became reality. The very next day, Yusuke stood in his room half nude. Akira could only see his back but already, he could see the ridges at his chest, ribs protruding out. Just how little does he eat?? 

 

Yusuke’s slender fingers trailed down his body, almost teasingly, hooking around the waistband of his pants--

 

“Yusuke!!” Akira said, loudly. Not loud enough to be a shout, but still loud. 

 

“Akira?” Yusuke asked, his head cocking to the side, allowing just a bit of his fringe to follow suit. He was confused. Why was his friend so red? Could he be sick? 

 

“Are you ill?” he asked. Akira just pushed his glasses up and rubbed his eyes. 

 

“How about we go get that air conditioner?” Akira said, a soft smile playing on his lips. Yusuke brightened up immediately. Finally! Some comfort from this heat! 

 

Akira wasn’t sure about this decision though. Sojiro would kill him if the electric bill rose too high. His team mates would wonder where all their money went. But, just a small amount of missing money wouldn’t be too big of a deal. Probably. 

 

Anything to prevent seeing Yusuke like that again. It wasn’t that he didn’t like it...It was just...indecent to stare… Probably. 

 

“We might have to walk a little to Akihabara. I don’t think I have enough train fare…” Yusuke mused as he counted the few coins he had in his wallet. Akira sighed, happily, at his kinda weird kinda endearing friend. 

 

“I’ll take some extra change with me” he said. “Shall we go?” 

 

Yusuke wanted to protest, that he couldn’t just let someone else pay for him! But it was so hot out…”I am in your debt” he said, simply, and off they went. 

* * *

Buying an air conditioner was both the best and worst decision of Akira’s life. Best because he couldn’t even feel the heat wave anymore! Yusuke looked really comfortable too, often times falling asleep on his couch. 

 

That is, until he invited Yusuke to his bed, where he’d often fall asleep on his lap. It was nice, sweet even. Yusuke smelled of cheap mint shampoo and his hair felt rough from lack of care. His skin felt dry. Akira couldn’t help but frown as he stroked Yusuke’s hair. He should be taking better care of himself! Maybe he could even dig into the team funds to buy Yusuke some proper necessities. Or maybe his part time job could supply some income. 

 

Yeah. That sounded like a plan. 

 

*

The bad side about having an air conditioner, is that Yusuke had a really awful habit of putting the temperature just below freezing point. Seriously could he just not feel the cold?? Akira had wanted to tell him many a time to put the temperature up but...he’d often get distracted stroking his hair, or tracing the lines of Yusuke’s jaw with his eyes, or figuring out just how  _ anyone _ could look so _ pretty. _

 

“Achoo!” he sneezed, his whole body jerking with it. Yusuke jerked awake from his comfortable spot as well. 

 

“Mm..?” he mumbled, and reached for the first thing he could hold, which just so happened to be Akira’s freezing fingers. Yusuke jolted awake. “You should have told me you were freezing” he said, walking over to where the remote was. 

 

“I’m fine” Akira says, most definitely not fine. “I’m not cold at all.” 

Yusuke not only raises the temperature, but turns the AC off. This takes Akira by surprise. 

 

“I’m fin--Achoo!” he sniffed, rubbing at his nose. Yusuke looked at his poor friend, bringing the tissue box along with him to the bed. He pressed his cold palm onto Akira’s forehead, and Akira couldn’t help but lean into the cool touch. 

 

“You’re not cold because you’re burning up” he said. “We can’t have our leader sick like this.” 

 

“I’ll be okay” Akira said, very stubbornly. “Just turn it back on.” 

 

“I’m afraid I can’t. No, I won’t” 

 

“Yusuke.” 

 

_ “Akira.”  _ Said man pouted at this. 

 

“Your comfort is of utmost importance--” 

 

“Akira I can’t  _ kiss _ you if you’re  _ sick!” _ Yusuke let out. “Art will not wait for my ailment to go away!” he said, stern. 

 

For a moment, the silence lay thick upon them. Akira tried to register the words while Yusuke tried to take them back. But it was too late, and the edges of Akira’s lips slowly turned into a smile. 

 

“Mementos isn’t gonna wait either.” He said, evenly, between sniffs. “Guess you’re gonna have to take care of me until I get better.” 

 

“But I might get sick--” 

 

“Then wear a mask” Akira smirked, the same one he always uses. 

 

“I...Uh…” Yusuke cleared his throat, trying his best to compose himself. “I guess there’s no choice.” he said, as he walked defeatedly to the bed. Though, the thought of spending a lot more private time with Akira didn’t sound bad at all. 

 

“Take care of me, nurse Yusuke!” Akira teased. 

 

“But I don’t have a medical certificate” Yusuke says in his usual, innocent, charming way. Akira doesn’t mind though. Nothing about Yusuke could be anything less than perfect. 

 

He pulls Yusuke close to him, and even then, he’s still ice cold to the touch. Or, more likely, Akira’s body temperature had risen above normal levels and  _ everything _ to him was just cold. 

 

“Akira your fever!” 

 

“Eh?” he replies, feeling faint. 

 

And then, he really did faint. 

 

“Eh? Akira? Eh??” Yusuke shook his friend awake to no avail. 

 

“Sojiro!!!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Sojiro's probably grumbling to himself about how boys can never take care of themselves. Our boys on the other hand are enjoying a well deserved extended amount of cuddle-nap time~


End file.
